


Nightmare

by Woon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Relationship, Kraglin being a patient boyfriend, Nightmare, POV Third Person, Partial Nudity, implied past trauma/abuse, implied sexual content in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Nebula seeks comfort after a nightmare.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Can be taken as a follow-up fic to A Pretty Dress, put the rating at mature even though it probably could be consider Teen and up, I prefer to err on the side of caution

Nebula was screaming. Kraglin had gotten used to it, not the screaming, the being woken up. His initial response was to run to her room and wake her up, he has a few new scars just from doing that. He had learned he had to wait, she would wander into his quarters, and slip under the covers.

      “Do ya want to talk about it?” She always said no. This time she hesitated, before giving her normal response. “Ya sure?”

       The nightmares had always been the same, focused on her body being torn apart and rebuilt. Her father and Gamora always laughing and mocking her while it happened. It changed when she had reconciled with her sister, Gamora no longer laughed but cried, sometimes it was her sister being ripped apart before her eyes. This was the first time it was Kraglin being ruined before her eyes.

       Getting Nebula to open up about anything was sometimes an exercise in futility, but Kraglin did his best to be patient and let her approach certain subjects on her own. “The nightmare has changed again.” She curled up into him, instinctively he wrapped his arms about her.

        “Ya don't have to say anymore if ya don't want to, Nebby.” He knew about the pain and horrors she endured under her adoptive father's whims, he had already stated he would be by her side when she was ready to kill Thanos. She had called him a fool as well as a few other less than pleasant words, but she was unable to sway him.

        Nebula buried her face into his chest, he rubbed her back gently hoping to  calm her. And then she did something she hadn't done since childhood, when all the pain had begun, she sobbed. Nebula let all the tears fall, Kraglin held her tighter.

         What had happened in the nightmare to cause her to breakdown like this? “Nebby? Whatever it was, it was just a bad dream, honey. I’m here with ya, keepin ya safe.” Though truthfully she was always protecting him in most of the situations they get into during Ravager business. He was still mastering Yondu’s arrow, while he’s busy getting the tone right Nebula has usually already neutralized the problem.

          She lifted her head, eyes peering into his own. “You are mine.” Kraglin was surprised when she brushed her lips against his. Up until now, there had been no intimacy between them, other than her seeking solace from nightmares and the occasional awkward attempts at flirting. As frustrating as it has been for him these past months, he let her go at her own pace.

          “Thought ya already knew that.” He brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. She tensed up at first, instinct telling her to lash out. Instead when he started to pull away, she deepened the kiss, inwardly pleased at the low moans made by Kraglin. “Are ya mine, Nebby?” The question asked as she let him catch his breath.

           “I have no desire to be owned.”

           “Oh.” His voice sad. Making her uncomfortable with her choice of words.

            She slid her hand up his chest bringing it to rest gently against Kraglin’s throat, “I would let you conquer me, Kraglin.”

            Slightly confused, “Are ya tryin to say ya want me, uh, to ravage ya?”

           “Idiot.” Nebula pulled away from him and got out of his bed, heading to the door.

           “Liked kissin' ya.” She paused in the doorway, she pulled her shirt up and off letting it fall to the floor before continuing out of the room. His eyes traveling along the line of her spine as she left, she still wears those cute little shorts, he thought to himself. Wait, does she want me to follow her? “Am I supposed to chase after ya?” One word echoing back at him… Idiot.


End file.
